


Arrivals and Departures

by roliver4



Series: The Skate Park Chronicles [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Budding Love, F/F, F/M, Foster Care, Punk high schoolers, Skater Lexa, Slow Burn, little babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:20:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8534737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roliver4/pseuds/roliver4
Summary: private school outcast Clarke Griffin is finally starting to get pieces of the story behind her crush, renegade skater Lexa Forester-- however, nothing makes sense still and no one seems upset by this fact.





	

**Author's Note:**

> so this is not nearly as long or descriptive as I had hoped for, but It's been sitting in my drive for over 2 months, so here you are.
> 
> Written to ARRIVALS AND DEPARTURES: by Silverstein
> 
> add me on tumblr and let's chat: ROLIVER901.tumblr.com
> 
> i follow back!

 

The abandoned Polaris warehouse had become our hangout of sorts. Sure, I had almost been arrested and sure Lexa now had another mark on her juvie record and a black eye from the smart mouth she got with some bitch in lockup, but something about it sort of felt like home. I mean, it was ours now and with the exception of the leaking roof and the broken windows, it wasn't too bad. More evenings than not this summer, I found myself on my back staring up at the stars through the broken windows above my head, breathing in the familiar scents of cigarette smoke, Taco Bell, and Old Spice deodorant from the dirt covered bodies around me. More nights than not this summer I found myself surrounded by the soft breathing of friends as we all fell asleep within the fits of laughter and joking from a blanket covered floor. And more mornings than not this summer I found myself waking up in the arms of Lexa Forester, feeling her heartbeat in her chest against my ear as I slid gently from her grasp, a smile written across my lips as I slid back on my shoes and slipped out of the door, returning to my required life of ice skating practice and formal dinner with mother before my real life of adventure would call me back to Polaris. 

 

And I wouldn't have it any other way.

 

"Shut the fuck up Blake," Lincoln laughs, tossing a dorito from the bag at our dust covered, curly haired friend. Bellamy smiled back, rolling to side to avoid the cheese covered carb as it flew towards his face, shattering on the dirt covered ground immediately below his chest. "I got receipts on you for years," the older man continues as he rolls back and forth on his skateboard, his knees pulled close to his chest to cradle the gas station bag of chips in his lap. 

 

Sliding his hands under his chest, Bellamy lifts himself to his knees, the dirt and dust on his plain white tee lining his chest falling as he shakes it out slightly. 

 

"Mother fucker," the teen grumbles, patting his shirt violently. Honestly, I don't know what else he expected when he laid on the dirt covered floor of the warehouse. I bit back my laughter, catching the attention of the brown eyed boy who shot a quick glare over to me.

 

"I don't know what you thought was going to happen when you laid on the ground," I admitted, feeling Lexa's hand graze mine from beside me.

 

It was the small things like that. Like how I could go an entire conversation without hearing her speak but know exactly what she was thinking. Like how I could fall asleep with a pillow between us and still wake up in her arms. How I could sit there and listen to her friends speak and still feel her nudging closer to me with each breath. Or how every time I would watch her lips move with the words she was saying all I could think about was what it would feel like to have them pressed against mine while wrapping myself up in her arms more intentionally. 

 

Jesus christ. When did I become this hot mess of a human being?

 

When did Clarke Griffin start liking girls?

 

"Right Griffin? " Bellamy asks, scooping some dirt over in my direction with his ripped up checkerboard Vans. As I glance over, I notice Lexa's hand jerk back, returning to the sketches she was designing in the dirt beside her skate wheels. 

 

Was my awkwardness as obvious as it felt?

 

I had no idea what I was agreeing to. Shit, all I knew was that I was nodding my head before I asked for him to repeat the question and Lexa was storming off, grumbling under her breath as the rest of the group was smiling and laughing. 

 

"Wait what?" I asked, turning on a point to glance across my friends before turning back to Lexa. She was still leaving, tossing her board to the ground and kicking off, disappearing behind some broken crates. "What did I say?" I ask, turning back to the snickering group and pulling my knees to my chest.

 

Octavia smiled, brushing a lock of her brown hair behind her ear, reaching across to pat Lincoln on his knee, her smile turning to me. "We said," she emphasised her words, her thumb stroking a quick circle on Lincoln's  leg.  "That you and Lexa would make a cute couple.”

 

I guess the warmth that I felt spreading across my face and neck was as obvious to them as it was to me because Octavia instantly ripped her hands back to her face, fighting back the laugh that was exiting her mouth loudly. “Oh my god! The sky princess totally has a crush on our commander!”

 

“Shut the fuck up!” I yell at her, kicking up dirt from under my brown covered shoes towards her legs. “You’re full of shit O!” Lifting myself from my board, I walk towards the direction of where Lexa disappeared, following the path of her wheels in the dirt to the empty space behind some broken down crates. “Hey,” I mumble, turning a corner to see the brunette staring at the wall, her shoulders dropped low. “I’m sorry about them. They’re just full of shit.” I snort a laugh, receiving silence in return.

 

“Are they?” she asks, turning back to me. My heart beat intensifies, and for a brief moment, I wonder if she can hear it as loudly as I can. Honestly, how could she not? It was practically screaming into the silence around us. 

 

“Yeah,” I swallow deeply, grabbing the sides of my jacket and pulling it closer around my waist. On the outside, I’m sure I looked completely organized, calm and collected, but inside, I was a hurricane. My internal organs were twisting with each blink of her eyes. My gut was turning inside and out every time that she inhaled. My brain continued to scream out about how stupid i was being as my skin crawled under her stare. This woman basically just asked me if I had feelings for her and I said no. 

 

I said no…

 

What kind of horseshit it that.

 

“I have a favor to ask,” Lexa asks, turning back towards the wall. Taking a deep breath, I shake it off, stepping up to stand beside her. “I need you to help me find him.” She lifts her hand to point at the blue text scribbled across the wall, her fingers tracing each letter gently as if she was afraid she would wipe them off. The words were jumbled and written over, but once you saw it, you knew. It said her name.

 

It said Lexa.

 

But there were other words that I couldn't make out, but she could. That was obvious. Turning my head to the side, I smile as my eyes trace her name in the blue text, ignoring the green scribbles that intercept each letter. “Lexa Forester….” There’s words under her name, but the sketches from Azgeda and other neighboring gangs make it impossible for me to translate. “What does it say?” I ask her, turning my head to the brunette next to me. Her hand is still outstretched, her fingers grazing the blue letters just as Lincoln closes in, placing a hand on her shoulder.

 

I jump at his touch as he slides past me, but Lexa doesn’t flinch. Her eyes stay fixated on the wall, the tip of her middle finger pushing gently against the last letter, holding it to the wall like it’ll drop to the floor and flee if she releases it.

 

“Is he back?” the older boy asks, a smile spreading across his cheeks, transferring itself to hers.

 

Lexa nods, turning to face us as Lincoln reaches out a hand, interlocking his fingers with hers. “Ayden,” she sighs through the tears filling the pits of her eyes. 

 

“What’s up?” Bellamy asks, wrapping his arms around my neck and draping his body over my shoulders, his curly hair invading every space around my face as he breathes his Doritos breath down my neck. He glances up at the wall before relieving the weight from my shoulders, his arms lifting only to all to his side. “No shit,” he smiles, turning to Lexa. “He’s back?”

 

Turning to look around at the group, I exhale sharply, my frustration apparently apparent only to me. “Who is Ayden?” I ask, finally turning to Octavia who made her way to the wall, an apology written across her face before falling slowly into a smile mimicking that of the group.

 

Lexa chuckles, her laugh filling the spaces of frustration in my chest with joy as I watch her body turn, her hand finally releasing the wall only to find mine. “Clarke,” she says, her face turning to me, just a few inches from my own. “Ayden’s my brother.”

  
And another page of Lexa Forester’s mysterious story unfolded before me, wrapping me in another shroud of confusion. 


End file.
